Musim Panas Yang Terhenti
by Summer72
Summary: Puncak musim panas, Koushien, dan waktu yang terhenti. Hanya baginya, semua itu tidak menjadi sepia. Hanya baginya, langkah tetap tak bergeming dari sana. / Furuya-centric. Semi-AU /
1. Prolog

**Title: Musim Panas yang Terhenti**

 **Fandom:** Diamond no Ace

 **Disclaimer:** Terajima Yuuji-Sensei

 **Summary:** Puncak musim panas, Koushien, dan waktu yang terhenti. Hanya baginya, semua itu tidak menjadi sepia. Hanya baginya, langkah tetap tak bergeming dari sana.

 **AN:** Furuya- _centric_ , semi-AU.

* * *

 **Prolog**

Inning _ke-8, bagian depan._ Base _penuh. Dua_ out _._

Mata biru-abu beledu itu tidak sekalipun redup meski peluh mengalir deras dan tubuh mulai menyadari tipu muslihat adrenalin yang masih mengeroyok mendobrak setiap helai halus serabut syaraf; jika pertandingan berakhir, mungkin raga itu akan roboh begitu saja. _Pitcher_ lawan di hadapan juga tidak menurunkan semangat juang, masih menyorotkan sinar mata tajam meski napas memburu sedikit tidak beraturan.

Bola dilempar.

" _Ball_!"

Sejenak ketegangan terurai; namun bagi _battery_ dan tim yang sedang bertahan, hal tersebut semakin menambah rasa ngilu yang mencengkeram erat tulang belakang mereka seolah dewi kemenangan perlahan tapi pasti berbalik untuk pergi tersenyum pada tim penyerang.

Genggaman pada tongkat pemukul logam kembali mengerat. Napas dihirup panjang kemudian dihembuskan perlahan. Ekspresi datar itu sama sekali tidak berubah namun sorot mata serta aura biru tak kasat mata yang bergelora menunjukkan isi hati lebih dari apapun.

Keringat dingin meluncur. _Pitcher_ itu menatap tanda yang diberikan oleh _catcher_ , mengangguk dengan kepala yang sedikit tertahan akibat tegang. Bola putih di genggamannya seolah bisa terlepas begitu saja meski _rosin_ masih melumuri telapak tangan—

Bola terlempar. Terlalu cepat dari yang direncanakan. Itu bola liar!

Semua yang ada di stadion itu menahan napas ketika bola putih itu melenceng dari jalur yang diinginkan _battery_ dengan kecepatan di atas 100 km/jam mengarah pada sang Pemukul yang hanya bisa membelalakkan mata. Ingin menghindar, tapi tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan. Meski berakhir dengan _deadball_ , itu pun adalah salah satu cara untuk menarik ujung pakaian sang Dewi Kemenangan. Meski dengan _deadball_!

DHAKH!

"FURUYA!"

Yang masuk ke telinganya terakhir kali sebelum kesadaran tercerabut adalah teriakan-teriakan berisik dan di antaranya ia bisa menangkap silabel namanya dalam beberapa jenis suara. Pikirannya menentang gravitasi namun kekuatan alam itu lebih berkuasa. Ia masih harus berjuang sedikit lagi. Setelah _inning_ ini, ia harus kembali ke _mound_. Tidak ingin tergantikan! Ia ingin membawa tim menuju kemenangan! Ini hari terbaiknya!

… _ti…dak…_

* * *

AN: Lama tidak menulis ;w;  
Saya sedang berkubang di 'rawa' Diamond no Ace, cukup parah ;w;  
/jangancurcol

Yoroshuu /bows


	2. Bagian 1

AN: Langsung saja ke bagian 1 /o/ douzo~

* * *

 **Bagian I**

Kepala berdenyut. Badan pegal dan kaku. Suara yang pertama kali merasuk adalah bising bunyi mesin yang asing. Pemandangan yang menyambut adalah warna putih bersih serta lampu neon padam meski cahaya seolah berhamburan masuk ke dalam dua lensa mata beledu yang disembunyikan kelopak setengah jatuh; alis tertaut kuat di tengah. Ingatannya kosong sampai beberapa menit kemudian. Otaknya hanya fokus untuk membiasakan pikiran dengan tubuh (yang seperti bukan miliknya) dan keadaan. Langit-langit putih itu mulai memberikan suatu pemahaman akan kemungkinan di mana ia berada.

 _Rumah… sakit…?_

Beberapa wajah yang tidak dikenal, kabur di pandangan, berseliweran di sekelilingnya. Pening, mata menutup sampai dirasakannya beban (tidak perduli apa itu) dari tubuhnya perlahan terlepas. Sedikit ringan.

"Satoru? Kau sudah sadar, Satoru?"

Suara sopran lembut bernada mendesak itu terasa sangat familier, begitu juga sensasi genggaman hangat pada tangannya. Kelopak mata terbuka dan dua lensa abu-biru bergulir sampai menemukan wajah seorang wanita yang perlahan mengalirkan air mata walau dengan kelegaan tumpah ruah di setiap kerut yang ditimbulkan ketika ia tersenyum hangat. Furuya ingat orang itu, tentu saja. Ibunya.

" _Kaa... San…?_ " Tenggorokannya kering dan suara yang dikeluarkan seakan tersendat, lebih pelan dari biasanya ia berbicara dan Furuya sedikit tidak menyukai keadaannya yang sekarang ini seolah ia baru saja kembali dari lari keliling lapangan sekian ratus putaran yang melelahkan tanpa air. Mulutnya kembali bungkam melihat wanita di sampingnya itu menangis sambil mengangguk-angguk kemudian melepas genggaman untuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan orang-orang di sekitar yang berseragam putih bersih; sibuk sekali. Walau demikian, kelegaan yang menyeruak memenuhi ruangan itu ikut mempengaruhi sehingga dua sudut bibirnya lalu terangkat samar.

Sementara kesadaran makin menguasai tubuh, Furuya mengedarkan pandangan. Di meja terdapat bunga segar berwarna merah seperti aster (walau bukan aster maupun krisan, sepertinya). Di sebelah vas bunga, ada _glove_ kuning, bola putih, dan topi hitam dengan huruf 'S' kapital yang sangat familier—

"!"

Seperti ada yang mendetumkan sesuatu di belakang kepala dan mendorongnya untuk bangkit, Furuya terperanjat sampai terduduk meski ia harus menahan diri karena pandangannya sedikit mengabur akibat sesuatu di kepalanya seperti memaksa untuk pasrah pada gravitasi. Tangan-tangan ramping ibunya serta tangan-tangan asing orang-orang berseragam putih bersih menahan. Suara sopran sang Ibu menyuarakan peringatan lembut untuk tetap berbaring. Akan tetapi, kata-kata itu tidak masuk ke dalam otaknya ketika sebagian dari organ itu terpenuhi dengan imaji bola putih yang melesat di depan mata serta langit biru dan matahari musim panas di atas lapangan Koushien.

Koushien, tentu saja.

Tentu saja.

 _Aku harus pergi!_

Furuya mencengkeram lengan baju ibunya sebagai tumpuan sementara kedua kakinya bermaksud diturunkan dari tempat tidur namun tangan-tangan itu makin kuat menahannya, padahal ia harus segera ke tempat itu—ke Koshien, kembali pada timnya. Ia harus mengatakan pada pelatih Kataoka kalau ia baik-baik saja. Ingin bertemu yang lain; ia masih belum melakukan yang terbaik untuk tim. Ingin bertemu teman-teman tim, kakak-kakak kelas— _Miyuki-_ Senpai...

"Satoru, tenanglah."

"…aku harus pergi…"

"Furuya- _Kun_ —"

"…Koushien. _Kaa-San_ , bawa aku ke Koushien—pertandingan… pertandingannya…"

"Satoru, tidak apa-apa. Pertandingannya sudah selesai."

Sejenak Furuya menghentikan gerakan, menatap ibunya dengan pandangan nanar seolah mencari-cari apa makna perkataan barusan namun yang didapatkan hanyalah sorot mata yang membiaskan simpati yang menenangkan (meski sekelumit keruh getir luput dari perhatian).

"Ka-kalau begitu... ke sekolah..." Furuya berbisik samar sambil membiarkan tubuhnya dibaringkan. "Pelatih... yang lain..." –yang hanya dijawab dengan belaian lembut dan perlahan pada puncak kepalanya. Furuya tidak mengerti. Anak laki-laki seperti dia tidak mengerti apa arti dari gestur itu selain hanya untuk menenangkannya dan ia dengan jujur menerima perhatian itu tanpa berkata apapun lagi meski otaknya masih riuh dengan kata-kata Koshien—pelatih—tim— _mound_ —dia-harus-melempar-bola. Namun, ia tahu sia-sia untuk melakukan bantahan sekarang (terutama karena keadaannya dan fakta bahwa pertandingan itu telah selesai). Ia sedikit menyesal; namun, masih ada waktu untuk membayar ketidakhadirannya. Masih ada waktu.

Ketegangan terurai perlahan.

Tanpa ia sadari, seorang pria berbalut jas putih, yang tampaknya seorang dokter, menatap ramah-lembut (hampir terlupakan keberadaannya). "Furuya Satoru- _Kun_ , sepertinya tidak ada masalah. Tubuhmu baik-baik saja. Kau bisa pulang dalam dua-tiga hari ini." Dan ia menoleh pada sang Ibu. "Furuya- _San_ , nanti saya ingin bicara dengan Anda dan suami Anda." Setelah itu, diikuti perawat, mereka meninggalkan ruangan.

Walau ekspresinya masih tampak datar, Furuya tidak menyembunyikan aura senang terhadap perkataan dokter barusan meskipun tentu ia mengharapkan bisa pulang lebih cepat. Kalau bisa, ia ingin pulang hari itu juga. Sebagai _ace_ tim, ia tahu tidak bisa absen sedikit lebih lama (dan ia sama sekali tidak ingin demikian). Akan tetapi, pengalaman cedera kaki waktu itu memberikan pemahaman bahwa istirahat untuk memulihkan tubuh juga penting bagi seorang atlit. Chris pernah memperingatkan demikian. Miyuki juga diyakini tidak akan senang jika ia terlalu memaksakan diri. Kataoka juga pernah berpendapat sama. Maka, Furuya berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan hanya memikirkan saat-saat ia akan keluar dari rumah sakit dan kembali berlatih. Entah kenapa, tubuhnya kaku padahal ia merasa waktu ketika kehilangan kesadaran tidaklah lama.

Dengan hati masih ringan, Furuya menoleh pada ibunya dan bertanya, "Kapan datang dari Hokkaido?"—sedikit dengan selipan heran di setiap kata.

Wajah lembut itu seketika berubah menjadi tegang. Bibir mungil itu sedikit bergetar ketika berusaha memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Furuya hanya menunggu walau kali ini reaksi aneh di depannya sedikit membuat ngilu bagian kecil sudut jantungnya yang entah kenapa seakan terdengar detak per detaknya dekat gendang telinga.

"…ah… sudah lama—" Senyuman itu ganjil.

Sering terkesan tidak perduli, sebenarnya Furuya cukup observatif terhadap orang-orang yang dianggapnya dekat. Perlahan, tubuhnya diangkat ke posisi duduk—menandakan bahwa ia serius dan perasaan ringan barusan mulai surut digantikan oleh perasaan asing yang menghembuskan angin dingin di tulang belakang. Ibunya yang lembut itu menampakkan sebuah ekspresi yang tampak asing di matanya. Seolah ada yang tidak beres. Ada yang salah. Ada yang enggan diungkapkan padanya.

" _Kaa-San_... ada apa?"

Kemudian, wanita itu kembali menangis sambil mendesah lirih, "…Satoru…" Wajah itu kembali basah oleh bulir-bulir dari mata yang terutup rapat. Suara tersedu-sedu yang begitu getir di telinga. Furuya menelan ludah. Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan sesuatu yang baik dari reaksi ibunya, hanya angin dingin yang kian membentuk tangan-tangan imajiner mencengkeram dari belakang. "…Tapi bagaimana pun Ibu bersyukur kau sadar. Bagaimana pun Ibu bersyukur kau sadar—" Perkataan itu berulang kali, berulang kali terucap bersama dengan hembusan napas pendek dan tangis teredam.

Kedua tangan terulur menyentuh pundak. Furuya berusaha menenangkan wanita mungil itu namun ketika melihat tangannya sendiri dan merasakan bahwa pundak ibunya terasa lebih kecil dari yang terpahat di ingatanya, ia tercenung. Sirkuit syaraf di otaknya lambat namun nuraninya mengatakan benar-benar ada yang asing—ada yang aneh dan hal itu seolah memberikan peringatan bisu pada hati, pada pikiran, pada emosi lalu membangkitkan ketakutan tidak bernama.

" _Kaa-San_ …" Suaranya ikut bergetar. "Aku..."

Wanita itu menggeleng lalu menghirup napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri. "…ini memang akan berat, namun… Ibu harus mengatakannya padamu..." Rangkulan itu erat, begitu erat. Bukan pelukan menenangkan. Ini seolah untuk memberikan ketabahan hati—akan apa?

Cerita itu mulai terjalin, dengan suara pelan-getir-lirih namun diusahakan untuk tetap tenang karena getar mati-matian ditahan. "Satoru… Saat pertandingan itu, kau terkena _deadball_ di kepala—dan kehilangan kesadaran..."

 _Deadball…_

Tangis tersendat; sunyi menggantung mencekam. Furuya merasakan tangannya—tubuhnya—bergetar karena hal yang tidak ingin diketahuinya. Ia tidak ingin mendengar lanjutan cerita itu. Ia ingin mengabaikan dengan memalingkan muka seperti biasa namun pada akhirnya itu kenyataan yang harus dihadapi—

"Ini... sudah musim panas keempat sejak saat itu—"

"..."

Furuya tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Hanya diam. Namun tanpa ia kehendaki dan sadari, bulir air mata perlahan meluncur menelusuri tebing pipi; lensa abu-biru beledu itu kembali nanar. Pikirannya tiba-tiba memutar kembali pemandangan stadion sakral itu—teriakan, langit biru, para pemain, udara panas, peluh yang meluncur, ekstasi pertandingan, sensasi bola dan seluruh adrenalin yang terpacu—semua itu masih begitu baru. Semua itu—

 _Musim panas keempat sejak itu?_

 _Apa?_

 _Apa artinya?_

Dalam dirinya, masih begitu baru.

Masih terlalu baru.

Tiba-tiba mengetahui fakta bahwa dalam ingatan semua orang selain dirinya pemandangan itu telah menjadi sepia membuat kepalanya pening. Namun, Ibunya tidak akan berbohong. Tapi—

"…aku tidak mengerti, Kaa-San..." Kalimat itu hampir tidak terdengar.

.

.

.

(bersambung)

* * *

AN: yoroshuu m(_ _)m


	3. Bagian 2

**Bagian II**

Suara beberapa langkah kaki menggema menyaingi bising yang membentur tembok putih dan memantul untuk meriuh di dekat telinga. Empat lelaki muda tampak tegang (terlihat dari muka mereka) ketika menelusuri lorong, sesekali berpas-pasan dengan dokter dan perawat serta pasien yang lain namun mereka hanya mengangguk sopan.

"...sudah lama ya..." Salah satu dari mereka menyeletuk. Rambut merah muda itu begitu mencolok. "Kalau Furuya- _Kun_ melihat kita, apa reaksinya ya…?" _Volume_ -nya pelan, terdengar lebih seperti berbicara pada diri sendiri walaupun Kominato Haruichi bermaksud untuk membangun obrolan, apapun itu.

Sudah ada beberapa menit semenjak mereka berkumpul di rumah sakit tempat Furuya berada. Sudah ada sekitar dua tahun semenjak keluar dari SMA, walau berada di jalan yang berbeda, mereka masih saling berkomunikasi seperti ketika masih sama-sama berada di sekolah, di klub bisbol Seido. Namun, senyap yang menggantung di atas terasa asing. Setidaknya Kominato ingin menggugurkan itu dan menarik kembali normalitas ke tengah-tengah mereka. Ia tadinya berharap Kanemaru atau Tojo akan sedikit meramaikan suasana namun kedua lelaki muda itu sedaritadi hanya terdiam, menatap langkah kaki mereka sendiri.

Melirik keberadaan di sampingnya, Kominato hanya menghela napas samar. Dulu lelaki muda berambut kecokelatan itu adalah bocah berisik yang menjadi _mood maker_ absolut klub semenjak kedatangannya. Dulu begitu. Namun kini Sawamura Eijun tampak kehilangan sedikit percik energi semenjak kejadian Koushien waktu itu. Bagaimana pun, sebagai teman satu tim sekaligus rival, kecelakaan yang menimpa Furuya tentu memberikan pukulan tersendiri. Selain itu, nomor punggung 1 yang diberikan pada Sawamura begitu saja setelah Kawakami Norifumi pensiun tentu memberikan rasa tidak puas pada sang _Southpaw Pitcher_. Kominato pun setidaknya mengerti hal tersebut; menerima 'pengakuan' karena rival utama 'mundur' akibat sesuatu yang tidak terduga itu merupakan hal yang meresahkan. Dan hal yang terpenting adalah, walau bagaimana pun, Sawamura peduli pada Furuya.

Seolah menambah rasa tidak enak yang sempat terabaikan, melanjutkan tanpa _ace_ Furuya, dengan Miyuki sebagai pilar utama serta Sawamura sebagai _mood maker_ yang paling mempengaruhi semangat tim, klub bisbol Seido berhasil meraih kemenangan utama; menapaki puncak tertinggi di pertandingan nasional. Pemandangan dari sana begitu menyilaukan. Kominato masih bisa membayangkannya, sampai sekarang. Begitu menyilaukan, namun di dasar hati seluruh anggota tim, Pelatih Kataoka, Asisten Pelatih Ochiai, Ketua Ota, dan Wakil Ketua Takashima ada bayangan hitam yang mencengkeram samar. Penyesalan tidak ada gunanya. Yang berlalu tetap berlalu. Waktu tidak bisa diputar. Namun, mau tidak mau saat berada di puncak itu, kekosongan tetap dirasakan; ketiadaan Furuya saat itu seolah kembali menjadi fakta yang jelas, nomor punggung 1 yang tersimpan rapih seolah menjadi pengingat. Akan tetapi, pelatih Kataoka mengatakan bahwa kemenangan tersebut merupakan milik Furuya juga. Kalimat tersebut sedikit melunturkan rasa ganjil dalam hati. Sudah dua tahun sejak saat itu.

"Sawamura." Suara Kanemaru seolah meretakkan keheningan. Mereka terhenti, perhatian terpusat pada lelaki muda paling tinggi itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku, Tojo, dan Kominato mungkin bisa sedikit bersikap biasa di hadapan Furuya, tapi kau—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lambat laun, aku harus menghadapi situasi ini." Tenang. Sawamura menghembuskan napas agak panjang kemudian tersenyum. "Lagipula, melebihi apa yang kurasakan, fakta bahwa dia masih hidup dan baik-baik saja adalah hal yang sangat penting. _Yokatta ze_. _Hontou_." Ketulusan yang merembes melalui tiap kata, membuat yang lain mengangkat kedua sudut bibir mereka dalam senyum kecil.

 _Hontou ni yokatta. Nani yori mo._

Hanya Kominato yang segera menurunkan kurva di wajahnya. "Tapi, penolakan terhadap tawaran dari pro bukan karena masalah Furuya- _Kun_ , kan?"

Sawamura terdiam sebentar, seolah mencari jawaban yang tepat, kemudian mendengus. "Tentu saja bukan. Aku hanya ingin mengikuti jejak _leader_!"—yang dimaksud adalah mantan kapten karsimatik Yuuki Tetsuya yang sekarang sedang menjalani tahun terakhirnya di universitas almamater Pelatih Kataoka. Walau dibilang mengikuti jejak, Sawamura tidak sampai pergi ke universitas yang sama. Universitas tempatnya sekolah sekarang hanyalah universitas negeri yang biasa saja, meskipun begitu—

Kanemaru menyeringai. "Aku cukup kaget kau diterima di universitas dengan kepala seperti itu." Sarkas. "Aku yang pernah mengajarimu selama tiga tahun saat kepepet ujian ini sama sekali tidak percaya. Kau bodoh _sih_."

Urat marah muncul di dahi Sawamura. "APA MAKSUDMU HAH, KANEMA—RU? AKU BODOH?"

"MAKSUDKU JELAS, _BA-KA-_ MU-RA!"

"HAAAH?"

"Sudah, sudah, kalian, ini di rumah sakit." Tojo berusaha mendinginkan suasana, sedangkan Kominato hanya bisa tertawa hambar meski dalam hati kelegaan sedikit menyeruak oleh pemandangan yang mengundang nostalgi itu.

* * *

Jari jemari memutar bola putih dalam genggaman. Taman tengah rumah sakit itu agak lengang dan Furuya duduk di sebuah bangku beratap tanaman rambat yang melindunginya dari terik matahari musim panas. Ekspresi datarnya tidak berubah, bahkan ketika pikirannya mengingat mengenai kejadian beberapa puluh menit yang lalu; ketika Pelatih Kataoka bersama Asisten Pelatih Ochiai dan Ketua Klub Ota serta Wakil Ketua Takashima mengunjunginya—mereka tampak lebih tua dari apa yang ada dalam ingatan.

Pertanyaan mengenai keadaannya, ucapan syukur serta permintaan maaf halus; jika dibilang Furuya benar-benar senang, itu akan menjadi suatu kebohongan. Karena ketika melihat Sang Pelatih yang dihormatinya, Furuya hampir tidak bisa menahan emosi. Namun, yang terselip keluar dari bibir hanyalah pertanyaan apakah kejadian ketika ia terkena _deadball_ itu benar-benar empat tahun yang lalu dan bukannya beberapa hari, yang hanya dijawab bisu dengan kesenyapan afirmatif.

Kunjungan itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika mereka pamit mengundurkan diri sembari menyerahkan setumpuk kaset video pertandingan-pertandingan yang diluputkan Furuya selama koma. Jika dilihat dari satu sisi, itu sesuatu yang kejam, tapi Kataoka tidak memiliki hal lain untuk disampaikan pada mantan _ace_ Seido itu. Sang Pelatih pun tidak sampai hati untuk mengutarakan tentang kekecewaannya karena Furuya tidak benar-benar menerapkan apa yang telah diajarkan—kemampuan untuk menghindari bola ketika berada di _batterbox_ , menghindari _deadball_ ; walaupun kecelakaan tetaplah kecelakaan. Kataoka tidak sampai hati—tidak, ia tidak berhak. Dan bagaimana pun, Furuya sendiri yang paling tahu mengenai hal itu.

" _Maaf telah merepotkan. Terima kasih."_

Maka dari itu, hanya kata-kata tersebut dan bungkukan sopan yang bisa diberikan Furuya terhadap orang-orang yang telah mengayomi dan memberinya banyak kesempatan selama berada di klub bisbol Seido.

Hanya itu.

Bola putih masih diputar dan berhenti sebentar pada tiap genggaman yang berbeda-beda. Ingatannya tidak tumpul namun _sense_ tubuhnya seakan kurang bisa diajak kerja sama. Jari-jemari yang kaku hampir membuatnya kesal dan kesadaran perlahan membangkitkan pemahaman bahwa ia memang telah kehilangan waktu yang sangat lama. Waktu yang meluncur bebas begitu saja dari genggaman tanpa disadarinya dan tidak akan kembali. Musim panas itu tidak akan kembali. Kini, walau masih merasa sebagai _ace pitcher_ Seidou, ia bukan lagi _ace pitcher_ Seidou. Kini ia hanya Furuya Satoru—

—dan ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Helaan napas kecil keluar dari celah bibir. Furuya menjatuhkan diri, berbaring telentang dengan lengan kiri sebagai alas kepala. Kemudian, bola putih dalam genggaman dilempar ke atas—memaksakan otot pundak dan lengannya bekerja. Lemparan tersebut masih jauh kualitasnya dari lemparan biasanya namun Furuya tetap melakukan hal tersebut berkali-kali—berkali-kali, seolah ingin mengusir pemikiran pesimis-negatif yang menggerogoti otak dan membuatnya perlahan kembali ke perasaan sepi yang sama ketika ia berada di SMP dulu.

Ia tidak ingin mengalami hal itu lagi.

Lemparan menguat. Bola putih itu meluncur cepat ke atas—zrak!—dan masuk ke semak tanaman rambat, tidak kembali turun pada genggaman. Furuya menatap dalam keterkejutan dengan ekspresi datar pada sekelebat warna putih di antara hijau berbagai gradasi. Tak lama, ekspresi itu tertekuk menunjukkan perasaan tidak terlalu senang. Ia bangkit sambil melepas sandal rumah sakit dan berdiri di atas bangku, berusaha untuk mengambil bola—

"...Furuya- _Kun_?"

Suara familier itu dengan cepat ditangkap telinga. Ia menoleh dan menemukan beberapa sosok yang teramat dikenalnya meskipun yang di hadapan terlihat lebih dewasa dari yang ada dalam ingatan—tentu saja. Silabel-silabel nama mulai memproyeksikan diri tak kasat mata ketika Furuya mengamati satu per satu wajah yang sarat keraguan itu: teman-teman seangkatannya.

"… A—" Furuya tidak lantas memberi salam verbal. Ia turun dari bangku, memakai kembali sandal dan berdiri menjulang menatap empat lelaki muda di hadapannya, satu per satu, kemudian membungkuk singkat dengan agak canggung. "... Su... Sudah lama... Ya...?" Kepalanya agak ditelengkan, seakan pikirannya kembali mengkaji apakah perkataan itu sudah sesuai dengan keadaan sekarang.

Kominato, Kanemaru dan Tojo hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum agak kaku.

" _Y-yo_ , Furuya!"

Perhatian empat pemuda tertuju pada sumber suara agak bergetar itu yang ternyata Sawamura dan mereka segera tertegun menatap air mata sudah menggenang di dua lensa mata kecokelatannya. Sementara itu, empunya suara melangkah maju sambil menyorongkan kepalannya dengan ringan ke pundak Furuya. Air mata jatuh bebas ketika ia menunduk.

"... _O-okaeri_ ," bisiknya agak serak. "Kamu lama sekali, dasar!"

Furuya hanya mengerjap, tanpa bisa bereaksi apapun bahkan ketika tangan itu menjauh dan kini berbagai tangan menepuk pundaknya bergantian, perkataan ' _okaeri_ ' berbagai jenis suara riuh di telinga. Seperti tertular oleh mantan _mood maker_ Seido, air mata pun samar membayang di pelupuk mata mereka. Menatapnya, Furuya kembali terdiam namun sesuatu yang hangat sedikit pahit perlahan memenuhi dadanya menyebabkan matanya sendiri pun mulai panas. Getir, namun penuh kelegaan.

"... _Tadaima._ "

—tuk.

Suara itu membuyarkan suasana haru yang menggantung. Mereka serentak berbalik untuk memperhatikan bola putih berguling ke dekat kaki Kominato yang langsung memungutnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Ketiga pemuda, terkecuali Furuya, mengambil _glove_ dari tas punggung mereka sambil ikut memperlihatkan cengiran; sosok anak-anak lelaki bias di wajah. Melihatnya, dan kemudian mengerti apa makna senyuman itu, Furuya langsung membinarkan matanya dan aura hangat seolah muncul di sekitar tubuh.

"...A—" Namun tersadar ia tidak membawa _glove_. "Masih ada di kamar..."

Kominato menghela napas ringan sambil menepuk punggungnya. "Kita ambil sama-sama."

Senang, Furuya mengangguk. Dan kelima lelaki muda itu pun pergi dari taman rumah sakit untuk sementara. Riuh ocehan Sawamura dan gerutuan Kanemaru menggaung di udara.

* * *

"…Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal tersebut pada Satoru. Walaupun tampak tidak apa-apa, kondisi psikis anak itu masih belum stabil—"

"...aku yang akan mengatakannya—tidak, meski bukan salah satu dari kita, dia akan tahu. Rumah itu sudah menjadi rumah kita sekarang..."

Sedu tertahan. "Anak itu sangat menghormati kakeknya dan sangat menyayangi neneknya. Dia pasti akan terguncang kalau tahu bahwa mereka sudah..."

"..."

* * *

Tangan dijejalkan ke saku celana. Topi meneduhi sepasang mata cokelat yang, melalui kacamata berbingkai hitam, menatap ke arah lima orang berisik (meski hanya dua orang dari mereka yang tampak sangat enerjik) beranjak dari taman. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat samar sementara napas terhembus perlahan.

"Apa yang seorang pemain pro lakukan di sini? Bukankah kau sedang dalam 'sisen'?"

Suara itu mengagetkannya. Ia menoleh dan mendecak. "Kau sendiri?"

"Jangan samakan denganmu! Aku masih di tim 2. Kau mau menyombongkan diri ya, _catcher_ tim 1?"

Miyuki Kazuya hanya mengangkat bahu terhadap semprotan Kuramochi Yoichi, temannya. "Hari ini timku libur."

Kuramochi tidak berniat untuk menggali tema itu lebih jauh lagi (meski ia tahu jawaban Miyuki tidak terlalu bisa dipercaya) dan menatap ke arah kerumunan yang familier. "Furuya tampak baik-baik saja."—yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan Miyuki. "Aku malah lebih cemas soal Sawamura. Dia sebenarnya punya kapasitas untuk menjadi pro tapi malah menolaknya—semoga saja bukan karena kejadian yang menimpa Furuya."

"Mungkin dia punya pemikiran sendiri." Miyuki berbalik dan mulai beranjak.

Menautkan alis, Kuramochi berujar, "Kau tidak menemui Furuya?"—yang hanya dijawab dengan lambaian malas sang _Catcher_. Melihatnya, ia menghembuskan napas panjang sambil menyusul sosok itu, berjalan beberapa langkah di belakangnya sambil melanjutkan, "Bukan hanya Sawamura, aku juga cemas soal kau, Miyuki. Walaupun kau tidak menunjukkannya, namun aku tahu kau masih memikirkan soal kecelakaan itu. Sifatmu memang buruk, tapi pada dasarnya, kau memikirkan teman-teman tim Seido. Dan bagaimanapun juga, Furuya adalah _partner_ _battery_ -mu."

"...itu imajinasimu saja."

Kuramochi hanya mendecakkan lidah.

* * *

bersambung...

.

.

.

AN: Terima kasih pada yang sudah membaca juga para reviewer ;w;

saya tidak menyangka di fandom yang sepi ini... ;w; /janganbaper dan dengan fanfic saya yang tidak seberapa ini... ;w; /ugh

untuk selanjutnya, yoroshiku onegaishimasu m(_ _)m

* * *

KyuuShirou: terima kasih banyak m(_ _)m soal pairing... mungkin hanya akan ada hints... =")) tapi mungkin bisa dikatakan tidak ada haha /jadiyangmana kochira koso yoroshiku onegaishimasu

El Cierto: terima kasih banyak m(_ _)m iya, 4 musim panas itu berarti 4 tahun, maaf sudah membuat bingung. Mengenai anak-anak Seido lain, mungkin di bagian ini bisa sedikit ada gambaran ="))


End file.
